8 days
by Pathatlon
Summary: Adultry and hard words. Written due to my own 20-minute-challenge about the 8 days Sev and Mynie spends together before they announce their relationship (one-shot) HGSS


**Disclaimer: JK owns everything. I make no profit from this.**

**My friend and I made a 'race' of stories. We set a watch to 20 minutes and then we wrote as much as possible. After those 20 minutes nothing more could be written. Afterwards we corrected the errors as best as possible and now present it to the readers here at is our own personal 20-minute-challenge. Please enjoy what I got out of the 20 minutes.**

**Yeah, and you might see that this story takes place over eight days... Eight days until their love is known.**

* * *

Snape and Hermione Granger sat in the sofa in the kitchen of Grimauld's Place. Or was that Sev and Mynie? They were leaning against each other, enjoying the warm coming from the hearth of the fire.

"Hey Hermione, you wanna have a lot of sex?" Sev whispered huskily in her ear.

"Yeah, sure, just take me by the desk," Hermione said, giggling, and both stood. After they hard lovemaking Hermione decided to back to her room. If anyone awoke they'd probably go into the kitchen, since it was where people usually stayed. Ginny was still sleeping, Hermione noted, and then promptly lay down in the bed. She closed her eyes and dozed off with a contented sigh. Meanwhile Sev was contemplating his secret relationship with Hermione. He cared about her a lot, but it wasn't love. He wasn't sure what it was, actually. He just knew that he liked to fuck her everywhere possible.

**The following night Hermione awoke near two am and found Snape in the kitchen. He smiled to her and she walked over to him and kissed him.**

"Wanna play Shag the Hag?" He grinned at her secretly.

"Why play when you're getting the point of the game anyway?" Hermione asked with a teasing voice. She threw the card about them and moved to sit on Sev's lap. "So, Master, why don't you teach me a few things?" Hermione asked and received a pinch in her bottom.

**The third night they decided just to talk. That ended in them leaving the Headquarter and going into the snow. It was a beautiful night. The snow was drifting softly from the sky and the pair talked about everything and nothing. Holding hands while they went.**

"Mynie?" Sev whispered, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Sev?" Hermione said, squeezing his hand in return.

"You know I like you, don't you?" He asked

"Yes, and you know I like you," Hermione replied.

"Yes…" no more was said that night and they both slowly headed back.

"Goodnight," they said at the same time and then Sev left for his room and Hermione left for hers. Ginny was snoring, it was a Weasley thing. All Weasleys snored. She shook her head lightly and crept under the covers, smiling that no one had found out of their secret.

**The fourth night both were tired. They rarely slept since the only way to meet was at night. They lay against each other in the couch in the small library of Grimauld's Place**.

"Severus?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Yes, Hermione?" He questioned softly, his fingers stroking her arms lightly.

"Are you content… with us?" She looked up into his eyes, as if to dare him to lie.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. "Are you?"

"Yes," she whispered and then smiled. She leaned up and kissed him lightly before snuggling into his embrace again.

**The fifth night the pair met in the kitchen and shared some tea. Little words were spoken, but nothing really needed to be said. Afterwards the pair leaned up against each other, some fruit lying on a plate near them.**

"Hermione," Severus whispered when enough time of silence had passed.

"Severus?" Hermione questioned.

"I love you," Severus revealed and Hermione smiled.

"I love you too."

**The sixth night the pair left the house for a walk again. They walked through all the streets nearby, enjoying the winter and each other.**

"Severus," Hermione spoke.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"I love spending time with you," she revealed.

"I love spending time with you too…" Severus smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

**The seventh day people were starting to notice that the pair was tired, but no one wondered why and thought of any connection. When it became night the pair met in the library.**

"Hermione?" Severus saw she seemed worried.

"I think Harry and Ron suspect that I'm up to something," Hermione revealed.

"Dumbledore looks at me strangely," Severus revealed. They sat in silence. Their secret would come out soon enough, and they weren't sure that they were ready for it to come out.

"Hermione?" Severus whispered into her hair.

"Severus?" She whispered into his chest.

"Marry me," he asked quietly.

"Yes," she looked up and kissed him lovingly.

**The eighth night Severus and Hermione met in the kitchen again.**

"Hermione?" Severus asked and looked at her seriously.

"Severus?" Hermione looked back into his eyes.

"Are you ready to step forward with me?" He asked.

"More than I have ever been," she said truthfully.

* * *

**Okay, this story is a bit... unfinished, but it was to the 20-minute-challenge my friend and I made. Please review and be a goos horsie.**


End file.
